Criminal
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: He's the bad boy on the streets. Breaking the law is just his thing. But she's the girl who can't hold down a relationship. Even if it's mainly because she doesn't want to. Rated for adult themes. (And lemon.) ON HIATUS (There something big in store...)
1. Back Off

Whispering. His ear twitched as he approached the alleyway, hearing several voices down the alleyway. He wasn't too sure what they were saying, but at this time of night, on this side of the city, it couldn't possibly be good. He ducked behind the dumpster on one side of the alleyway, peeking out from behind the receptacle.

Several guys who were obviously street dwellers and... A pink hedgehog. The biggest of the group had the girl pinned up against a wall, holding one of her wrists in a painful looking grasp.

He huffed, dragging his emerald gaze off of the scene and back out to the sidewalk. This wasn't exactly something he needed to get his nose into. And he didn't intend to. Getting up, he began walking again, until he heard a small squeak from the female.

Normally, he wouldn't give two shits if anyone was in trouble. Hell, half the time, he was the one the people in trouble had to answer to. But something about this situation... He just couldn't walk away.

"Looky here, boys... A pretty little play toy..." He leaned in close to her face. And she held her breath, nearly gagging on the terrible scent of the man holding her against a wall. Damn her car, damn it for being in the shop.

Suddenly, his grip on her wrist tightened, evoking a pained squeak from her. Damn her friend for keeping her out late. Damn every single element that had led her into her current, hopeless situation. Damn it all.

"Hey! Back off of her!" She averted her gaze over the guy holding her down, finding a blue hedgehog standing in the entrance to the alleyway. His green eyes glared threateningly into the group of assholes holding her against the wall.

The group laughed, turning to face him, the one still holding her wrist in a vice grip. "And what're YOU gonna do 'bout it, huh?"

The hedgehog simply crossed his arms over his chest, his red leather jacket pulled taught against his sides, exposing his tan chest, and smirked.

The one holding her wrist laughed again, and then made a hand signal, to which the two others charged towards the hedgehog. Meanwhile, the ring leader turned back to the girl with a sinister smirk, "Now, where were-"

"Man, not much of a fight."

Incredulously, the leader turned to face the hedgehog again, only to find him standing over top of the two goons, who were bloodied and beaten on the ground.

"What?"


	2. Ocean Themed

"You okay?" His face was indifferent, and he didn't seem like he cared too much. She wondered why he even bothered asking.

"You're hurt." She took notice of the blood dripping down his muzzle. He only brought hand up and wipe some blood off.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"What?" Offense was clearly written across her face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He turned to her, annoyance on his own face, "What the hell are you doing out this late at night? You goddamn could've been their play toy if nobody was out here. You're lucky I decided to stop."

"I- I could have taken care of it myself..."

The blue one laughed dryly, "Don't give me that bullshit. Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out this late, that's how bad things happen."

She blushed slightly at the inadvertent compliment. "... Amy, by the way."

"What?"

"My name. It's Amy."

"Do I look like I care about your name?" He turned back around, and started walking out of the alleyway.

"At least let me thank you."

He stopped for a second, before slowly turning to her. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Nobody ever thanked him. He was the bad guy, wasn't he?

She sighed, playing with her hands, "Um... What's your name?"

"Does it really matte-"

"What's your name?" She asked it more sternly this time.

He straightened himself up, and glared at her, "It's Sonic."

Amy walked over to him, "Let me help you with that cut. It's the least I can do."

"I don't need your he-"

"Let me."

"I-" she glared at him, "Fine..."

_._._._._._._

He glared at her while she walked around the bathroom, gathering supplies to clean the cut. It was actually a pretty deep one. It could easily be infected. Or so she told him.

Amy walked back to him, and took a look at his jacket. "You should really give this a wash, you know."

"Hell no! I-" she glared at him, for some reason, he didn't want to disappoint her. Don't get him wrong, he had just saved her, but he felt as if he wasn't quite done with the job. At least not until she was satisfied with his so called "reward." "Fine..."

"Good." He took the jacket off, handing it to her. "You can uh... Sleep on the couch, I guess... I don't have any guest bedroom." And then she was out of the bathroom.

He took a moment, observing the pristine looking bathroom, the particular one he was in was a half-bath, distinguished only by the lack of a bathtub or shower. The walls were a grayish blue color, and it seemed to have an ocean theme to it. As there was a picture of a beach hanging on the wall, and ocean scented candles- along with various other oceany trinkets- on the shelves that the toilet inlayed. The floor was tiled, and it almost had a sandy texture to it, he guessed it added to the appeal of the ocean theme.

"This actually might not be too bad..." He mumbled to himself.


	3. You Sing in the Shower

Singing. Beautiful singing. Oh, this had to be a good dream- wait... That was also water running...

He pulled his head up from the pillow, groggily looking around the living room he was in. Where was he- oh, yeah. Her house.

Was that her? Singing in the shower? He had to admit, he liked the sound of her voice. It was so... Smooth. He was pretty sure she could be a singer, if she wanted to.

Wait a minute... The shower. She was naked right now, wasn't she? So many perverted thoughts crossed his mind as a smirk came to his face. Damn, she's fine- in his imagination at the very least.

But the water element, he could do without. The substance was the bane of his existence. He didn't even like drinking the stuff! He would much rather a nice cold glass of the devil's nectar. Or as he more commonly referred to it as, booze. Alcohol, beer, whiskey, wine, champagne. Anything that could get you intoxicated at all. He especially liked the things that got you drunk off your ass.

Find yourself a good cup of the good stuff and a hot chick and- well... The night is bound to be good. In his book, that was the only way to go about things. Who knows? Maybe he could bed this Amy chick. She might be fun, right?

He tiredly lifted his body from the couch, and crept his way up the stairs, listening to the sound of her voice. It was beautiful, if he was being honest. But he wasn't the kind of guy who cared about beautiful. So long as you were attractive, and you were in a bed, you were his kind of girl.

He slowly inched his way down the hallway door, until he found the one he presumed the music was coming from. Pressing his body against the door, and resting an ear upon the wood, he listened. He was fairly sure she would hang him for it, but he didn't care.

Suddenly, the water turned off, and he threw himself off the door and against the wall next to the it. He was not gonna be caught leaning against the door as if she was some heavenly being! He wasn't going to heaven anyways.

The door swung open, and out she came in just a towel. He smirked. "You have a lovely singing voice, you know?"

She jumped, twisting her body around to look at him while tightening her grip on the towel around her body, "What the- what are you doing up here?"

He shrugged, "I woke up and heard singing. Thought I'd investigate. I did find the source."

She pulled the towel closer to her, and shuffled back a little, red painting her face. "Well... I... Uh-" Suddenly, his hands were to either side of her on the wall, and his muzzle was so close to hers, she could practically taste the sweetness of his breath. His... Husky breath.

"Whatsa matter? You scared of me? You know you want it..." He cheeks were practically tomatoes but now. "You know you want ALL of it."

"I... No?"

He chuckled, pulling his face back from hers. "Don't worry, you're not my type anyways." His hands left the wall and she was free.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" How dare he insult her in her own home like that? Wait... Why was that even an insult.

"... What?" He looked back at her, a bemused look paired across his face. Then bemused turned to an amused smirk, "Wait a second, you're a virgin... Aren't you?"


	4. Perv

"I... Uh."

"Ha! How is it you've never fucked anyone before?" He was laughing, "How old are you? I mean, I lost mine when I was 15!"

Now... How many girls had he been with? "Well... I'm... I'm 20."

Suddenly... His hands were against her hips, and his head dipped down to her shoulder. She could feel the heat flowing from his body to her cold, wet one... "Maybe I could be your first."

And then- knocking.

_._._._._._._

The white bat knocked impatiently at the door of her best friend. She had big news. And she could just tell Amy over the phone what kind of a friend would she be if she did that? This, this was going to excite Amy. And Rouge wanted to be the one to tell her.

Her sensitive ears picked up some shuffling and a crash. Then someone scurrying down the stairs, with another crash and a lowly, "Shit." Then the door swung open, revealing the pink hedgehog in all her glory- and a towel?

"Um... Is someone here?"

"Uh! No... Just, you know me. I can be really clumsy. Come in!"

The sultry bat found her way into the living room, sitting cross-legged on the couch, and starring the girl down, who was nervously looking at the wall on the staircase.

"Hey, pinky." The girl jumped at the bat's voice, and jade green met sea blue.

"I'm sorry, what? I mean... Why're you here so early? We have plans for tonight..."

"Well!" Rouge's hand slapped down on her knees and a huge smile flourished across her face, "Sally is here for a visit!"

_._._._._._._._

"You sure you don't want to pack me a lunch or anything sweetheart?" The blue hedgehog leaned against the door, an apple in his hand. "Be a doll."

She glared him down, walking past him to the laundry room, "Bite me."

"Well, I mean, if that's your kink." He followed her into the tiny room, watching as she bent down to get the jacket out of the dryer. And then something caught his eye.

A pink tail was peeking out from beneath her dress, and his brow was raised. What he was considering could be dangerous, but- fuck it. His gloved hand wrapped itself around the tail, and in one swift movement, he pulled and she swung around, glaring him in the face and holding her two hands against her backside.

"What the hell- what is your problem?"

"Hey! Your cute little tail was just asking to be tugged." Now, a tail pull could be considered the equivalent to a slapped ass, he knew. But he couldn't help it. The small tail of this hedgehog, it just had to be tugged.

Her face was flushing a deep red, and he couldn't tell if it was due to embarrassment or anger, as she shoved the jacket into his arms and stormed out of the laundry room. "Just... Get out."

This was his thing. He liked pulling people's chains. Pressing buttons. Irritating everyone. It was his favorite business, and a smirk adorned his face as he slid the jacket over his arms, making sure his back quills stuck out of the fabric. She was just too much fun.

"Alright, alright. Goodbye, Rosy."

And he smiled, feeling her glare upon him as he exited the house, taking a big bite out of the apple. He might just visit her again.

Maybe.


	5. Girls and Boys

Chap 5

"Come on, Amy." This was what she hated. As her white bat of a friend was brushing through her quills, she was berating Amy about not having a boyfriend.

The irony of the situation was that she herself didn't even have a boyfriend, yet she still insisted Amy must have one.

"You're pretty, smart, kind... Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I don't want to go on one of your stupid blind dates. I never like them."

"The last guy was nice."

"The last guy had a girlfriend. He was CHEATING."

"Rouge, leave the poor girl alone. If she doesn't want to date anyone, she doesn't have to."

"Thank you, Sally." The relieved pink hedgehog turned to her chipmunk friend. "So... How long are you in town for?"

The older girl smiled back at her, "Just a few days. College doesn't wait for me to have a life, you know."

In all actuality, the girl did know. She had been taking classes online, only because she couldn't afford to go to a real college and have only a part time job. Being an orphan, things were tough when you had no parents to rely on for anything. She had a job since she was 16, and she had lived with her best friend until she had the money to buy her own house.

She sighed. "Yeah."

_._._._._._._._

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and tasting the beer left on his tongue.

"The bat."

His head snapped back towards his echidna friend. "That white one? Nah, man. You ain't go no game. She's totally out of your league."

The red echidna turned back to him, glaring purple daggers into him, "I'll show you..." He got out of the booth, making his way over to the white bat.

Sonic laid his head back again, closing his eyes, listening to the world around him. This was the life. Now wasn't it? Hanging out at his favorite bar with one of his two best friends. The other of which was currently fixing up the crew's getaway car. He laughed under his breath, like HE needed a getaway car. Though he did appreciate Tails' handiwork.

His ear twitched as he heard someone shuffling into the seat beside him.

"What'd I tell ya, Knux?"

"Shut up!"

His eyes opened again, and he trained them on the white bat, or rather, the curvy chipmunk sitting next to her.

"I could totally bag her friend though. She's not half bad looking."


	6. Smoker?

"Hey there." He placed his palms against the bar counter, giving the red-haired chipmunk an award winning smile.

She giggled, playing with said red hair and blushing, "Hi."

"The name's Sonic. And is there a name to this pretty face right here?"

Her blush only deepened with every word he spoke, "It's Sally."

He sat himself in the seat right next to her, still giving her the smile. "Why don't you and I get out of here?"

"I would but-" he stopped her. And stood up.

"Just hold on a second, I'll be right back. Maybe." He mumbled the last part under his breath, so she wouldn't hear him, and made his way to the front of the bar, following that color.

Bright bubblegum pink.

_._._._._._._._

She stood outside of the bar, eyes closed. She always hated being in bars, that's why she has gone outside. To get some fresh air. She didn't know why her friends ever even dragged her here, she wasn't even old enough to drink. Maybe Rouge was just trying to get her more comfortable in the bars for when she turned 21. September wasn't too far away... Now was it?

She smelt cigarette smoke, and opened her eyes, ready to glare at whoever had just lit it. Her eyes, however, met bright emerald green.

"Sonic?"

The crisp air blew against her. And she shivered, being only in a cocktail dress- something Rouge had forced her into.

"Amy." He nodded at her, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

She glared, "What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at her, confused as all hell, "What do you mean?"

Her hand came down upon his own, causing him to drop the lit object in his hand and a Yelp to escape his throat.

"You're smoking!"

"So what?"

His glare caused a wave of realization to come over her. She had met him once. She had no right to slap his lifestyle choice away from him. "I... I don't like when people smoke. You're basically killing yourself."

He dragged his red shoe over to the cigarette, smashing it into the concrete. "Okay then. I won't smoke. What are you doing here?"

She turned her gaze back out to the streets, wrapping her arms around herself. "My friends dragged me out here."

Realization washed over him. That white bat, she had looked familiar.

"You mean... The white bat and... That..." He suddenly couldn't remember what species the girl was, "Squirrel?"

"She's a chipmunk. Did she look like she had a squirrel tail?"

"Sorry..."

"I would ask you why you're here but... I'm pretty sure it's obvious."

"Yeah." He noticed her shiver ever so slightly, and slipped his jacket off, pulling it over her shoulders. "Sorry, you looked a little cold."

"... Thanks." A light blush covered her cheeks, embarrassed at the gentlemanly gesture.

"No problem."


	7. When Shadows Lurk

Urgent knocking came upon the wooden door. And she sighed, pausing her movie and getting up and out of her blanket. None of her friends had informed her they were coming over, who could that be? The mail wasn't coming... She reached the door, standing on her tiptoes to look out the peep hole, and found the culprit.

The door swung open, "Sonic what are you-" he pushed his way inside, and pressed her up against the door, closing it in the process.

His hand grazed against her hip, but it didn't seem as if he was aware, his eyes were trained on the floor, and his head was tilted to the side. He was focusing.

"Sonic-"

"Shh..." A few more minutes passed, the two of them just standing in that position with his body pressed up against hers, and her back firm against the door. She jumped a little when a relieved sigh escaped the male and he pushed himself away from her. She suddenly felt a little cold, compared to the warmth she felt when he was pressed against her. She heard him mumble something about a damn faker.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Her back was still against the door even as he moved away, avoiding her question.

"Uh..." He pointed at the tv, "Chick flick?" He pointed at the TV, and he looked stressed out beyond belief.

She walked over the the TV, and sat back down on the couch. "Sally recommended it to me. And I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Sally... The chipmunk, right?"

"Um... Yeah. Answer my question." She turned around, looking at the nervous hedgehog behind the couch.

"Uh... What question?" He brought his hand up into his quills, giving her a bashful, yet anxious smile. "I don't recall any question, and if I did, I'd certainly ans-"

"What are you doing here?"

He dropped his hand from his quills, and instead stuck them in his pockets, chewing his lip and looking back over to the door. "... I... It was the only place I could think of. I can leave if-"

"What do you mean?"

"Um... Shadow. This guy. He used to be my best friend... And then I guess I screwed him over unintentionally... He left about a year ago... But now he's back... And I guess he's got a hit out on my head."

She was silent for a few minutes, going over the information in her head. "How long do you need to stay?"

"Maybe a week or two? I can leave if-" he tried repeating himself only to have her cut him off again.

"You can stay."


	8. Stay or Go

**Important A/N: So... I made a pretty big mistake. This is a rewrite of a story I wrote a year back for my ex-best friend. And... I forgot a pretty big plot point of Sonic's. It was supposed to be chapter two. But... It completely slipped my mind. I don't have all of the original chapters, I lost a bunch of them because I am a super disorganized person sometimes. But... I think I thought of a way to add it back into the story. And it might be a little more interesting to the story of its added right now. But yeah, just thought I would let you all know I screwed up. Now without further ado... Here it is. Sonic's friends.**

 _"Where were you last night?"_

 _The blue hedgehog turned back to the two tailed fox, who was crossing his arms and looking at him. "Um... Booty call."_

 _The fox sighed, glaring at him, "You know we had plans last night, you were on your way, what happened?"_

 _"I'm telling you, I got a booty call." He felt bad for lying to his best friend, but he couldn't just tell him he saved some girl from being raped and then slept on her couch because she forced him to._

_._._._._._._._

 _"Shadow's back. He's looking for you, Sonic." Mighty crossed his arms, talking to the hedgehog. "He wants you dead."_

 _Sonic sighed, looking at the red armadillo. "You're kidding me, right?"_

 _Mighty only gave him a dead serious look._

_._._._._._._._._

He stood in the girl's doorway, staring at her while she slept. He couldn't tell his friends he was here. And he couldn't stay.

He knew that for sure...

His fingers trembled against the doorknob as he opened it, walking out in the dead of night.

He'd only endanger her...

Right?


	9. Bacon and Eggs

The bench was cold against his legs, but he honestly didn't care. He didn't care that it was one in the morning. He didn't care if it wasn't exactly warm- nor cold- outside, but rather that nippy in between. He didn't care.

He was just trying to convince himself to not go back.

Shadow would find her... He'd kill her. Or worse... Take her. Steal away that one thing Sonic had protected the first night he met her. That thing she found do precious. Something in some sick way, Sonic felt entitled too. But at the same time, he felt as if he was the least eligible to have it!

It wasn't his. But he felt it was his responsibility to protect it. To protect her.

She had association with him now, she was pretty much a big red target wielding a sign that said "HIT ME" in big, bold, red letters. And he couldn't let anybody see that target.

He didn't know why, but he had to protect her. Bright pink was an easy color to see, after all...

_._._._._._._._

He opened his eyes, taking in the look of the room around him. The walls were pure white.

Her guest room.

He came back last night... He was safe here. Shadow didn't know Amy. He couldn't track him down here. He couldn't hurt her...

The smell of bacon wafted through the room, and he exited the room, his nose stuck in the air, smelling the magnificent aromas. When he reached the stairs, his ears picked up delighted humming. She had no clue he snuck out last night, with full intent of not coming back. But he did.

He didn't want to disappoint her. His feet padded down the stairs, and he made his way into the kitchen, finding the girl still in her fairly short night gown, happily humming a tune to herself and cooking.

"Smells good."

Her ear twitched ever so slightly as she turned around. "Um... Thanks." He faintly noticed a blush on her cheeks. Maybe she just wasn't used to compliments.

"What're you making?" He took a seat at the table, taking notice of how two plates were set up.

"Bacon and eggs. You want coffee or... I have orange juice... Or milk."

If he was being honest, he was never a fan of coffee. "Orange juice. Thanks."

He was glad he came back.


	10. Box

Things were... Awkward to say the least. After breakfast, she had to go to work. And that's where they stood now. Him looking through the window as Amy got into Rouge's car.

Now for the fun. What was the point of being in a girl's house- alone- if you weren't going to do a little snooping? Especially in their drawers...

He bounded up the stairs, and opened the white door, revealing her room.

"Wow... She actually makes her bed." He had seen the room before, but only in the dark, when shadows loomed over everything. Now, he could see it clearly. One thing he noticed was the lack of a dresser. But he did, however, see a closet. Maybe she was just one of those types who had her dresser in their closet. He could recall at least one person who did that.

He opened the door, finding just what he expected. He ran his hands along the clothes hanging. Or rather, the dresses. He found she owned a lot of red.

Once he reached the dresser, he opened each drawer. But when he reached the drawer with the undergarments, something else caught his eye.

A small box was carelessly thrown into the drawer with a note attached.

"Honey, these are for when you finally decide to! ~Rouge"

"Finally decide to what?" He lifted the note, and just about burst out laughing.


	11. Box 2

When the door opened, the hedgehog laying on the couch grinned, holding the box from earlier. This was just too good to let slip by the young girl.

But then again, for being 20, she was gorgeous in his books. He'd be down to bed her any day. He could even use this-

The door opened, and in she came. She looked exhausted. He tried to recall where she worked, a bakery, he believed.

"How was work?"

She jumped a little at the voice, she half expected him to be in bed by now. For Chaos sakes, it was eleven at night!

"Why are you still up?"

He simply held the palm-sized box up, to which her eyes widened and she pounced for it. His hand whipped back and she found herself on top of him... In a rather awkward position. One Sonic didn't mind. Simply put, her breasts were against his face.

Amy pulled herself away from him, blushing madly, his smirk remained.

"Wow, didn't know I would get that kind of treatment."

"Just give me back that box!"

"Then explain to me... Why do you have it?"

Her blush deepened. And she realized something, "WHY WERE YOU IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?!"


	12. Mistake

The time flew by, and before long... He found himself out of her house, and more rather in a bed, with some black cat next to him. He didn't remember her name, and frankly, he didn't care. But she still curled up into his chest.

One of his arms rested behind his head, propping him up, while the other held a cigarette. He'd occasionally put it in his mouth and inhale deeply before taking it out and blowing smoke all over.

There was a condom in the trash can and an empty bottle of liquor on the bed side table. And then there were the feline's clothes and his shoes and jackets strewn somewhere in the room. It was raining outside, oh how he hated the rain. But even still, it was pretty to look at.

That said, he pushed the girl off of his chest, her only response being a very unsexy snore, and went to the window, looking out into the rain. But something caught his eye.

Nullified pink trudged down the shiny sidewalk, not even wearing a jacket.

He grumbled under his breath, before pulling on his jacket and shoes. He snuffed the cigarette out in the ash tray on the table, knowing how she felt about those, and hurried his way out of the cheap motel.

"Amy!" He called, relived when she turned around.

She wiped her cheeks, not wanting him to see the tears- even though it was raining. "Sonic?"

"Hey... What's wrong?" He noticed the ever so slight shake of her voice. Tale-tale sign that she'd been crying.

"Guys are assholes." Her voice became flat and she looked away, seemingly contemplating her next move.

"Yeah, I know we are, but what does-" he was cut off, a pair of lips upon his own. Oh, it felt so RIGHT. Her arms wrapped behind his head, pulling him closer to her, and she pressed her body against his. The cat was nothing compared to this.

Was it the taste of innocence that made it so... Amazing? His hands hovered just over her hips. He was afraid to touch her. As if she might break or just flat out disappear if he did. He didn't want this to end.

But just as he started to kiss back, she abruptly pulled away, tears already running down her face. "I'm sorry... I have to go... This was a mistake."

And just like that, he was left watching her retreating figure, only his hand reaching out for her. But what was the point in chasing her? He knew what he was to her.

He was just a mistake...


	13. Two Weeks

Everything was wet. He stared out into the cold rain, only slightly glad he wasn't in it. He slouched over himself on the bench, placing his face in his hands hovering just above his knees. What was he doing here? He groaned.

He felt like crying. No- he felt something more. A deeper regret of something he just couldn't handle... Something he wanted and couldn't have... Couldn't fulfill.

He remembered that night, as it rained similarly to this night. He walked down the alleyway, his face set cold as stone. He could still feel the burning sensation of her lips... It hurt.

The clubhouse door was slammed and he could've sworn he scared every single guy in there. Yet he didn't care. He didn't speak, even when Tails tried to ask him. His stare was icy. It was enough to even make Tails shut his mouth, despite having really wanted to press.

Sonic was being scary.

And they all left it at that when he left the room, storming into the back. They knew one thing for sure, and it was settled by their silent looks of recognition. If Shadow were to see him that night... He'd get the hell out of dodge.

And yet, here he sat, two weeks later. When the creak of a door was heard, he didn't even turn his head. He didn't want to acknowledge the presence until a soft voice escaped it.

"Why is it you always show up two weeks later?"

He just looked away, and he felt weight sit next to him on the bench, and two arms wrap around him.

"I'm so sorry."

What? He felt warm tears against his shoulder... She was... Crying...


	14. Compulsions

Soft. They were so soft. As he just brushed his lips against hers, and again... And again. He couldn't get enough. Damnit! This girl was worth everything on this damned planet and so much more! Why?

He thought to hell if she believed him to be a mistake. He'd indulge himself in the last taste of pure heaven he'd ever get. With a life like his, she was the only piece of heaven he'd ever taste... And he didn't even deserve that. And he kissed her, convincing himself that with this final touch... He'd be content with the rest of his life. He'd leave when she pulled herself away. He'd get out of her life forever.

But she didn't. And he was pretty damn certain that she was an angel. How could something so sweet... Have any tolerance for a monster like himself? A greedy hooligan who had nothing better to do with his time than use women and break the law. But hell, she was so sweet... And he thought to himself he'd give it up for her. Women, alcohol, cigarettes. He'd give it all up if only he could have her.

He really didn't deserve her though. Yet still, she kissed him back. Her gentle hand touched his cheek, and he almost cried at how wonderful the feeling was. What was she doing to him? Why did he always feel compelled to come back to her? Why?

And even when they pulled away, and he saw her beautiful jade eyes... He still felt the compulsion to kiss her again. Even as she took his hand and led him into the house... He felt happy. Something he seldom knew in the lifestyle he chose.

He knew pleasure. But he didn't quite know the levels of pleasure of just BEING with her. Maybe that's why he was pulled to her. And maybe that's why he pushed her away when she asked him that question... Maybe he was scared... Such an innocent question. Such an innocent action. For her. He, however... Was scared of what he could do... To her...

"Will you please stay tonight?"

Maybe that's why he found himself pacing nervously in her kitchen. Maybe that's why he felt the new compulsion to run.


	15. Intimidation

There was just something about a quiet walk in a dark park. Something... Enlightening.

It did something to lift the weight off of your shoulders. In her particular case, to get a certain hedgehog off her mind. When he had left... Two nights ago, he hadn't so much as given her a reason.

He had just briskly kissed her lips and left, saying "I can't." And it heavily weighed down on her heart.

She heard the bushes rustling and turned, facing a hedgehog standing not to far off of her.

He had bright red eyes, and red stripes on his black spines.

Now she had been under the impression that Sonic was the bad boy that the girls swooned over in high school, but looking at the intimidating countenance of this hedgehog... Sonic might have well have been the wanna be popular kid.

That's not to say Sonic was unattractive, if she was being honest, he was the more attractive of the two if only by a little bit.

"What's a girl like you doing out here so late?" His voice was gruff and deep, matched his face quite perfectly.

She didn't respond, slightly scared of him. He noticed this, however and moved closer to her.

"If it helps any, my name is Shadow."

Shadow... Her mind scanned over the times she might have heard that name... She recalled Sonic mumbling it at one point. Something about him being a dangerous guy. She could see what would make him say that.

But at the same time... She felt as if Sonic wasn't the only one who could be a big rebellious, and stuck her hand out for him to take, offering a smile and a simple, "Amy. Amy Rose."

 **A/N: So... Amy is upset with Sonic.** **Wouldn't you say?**


	16. Pathetic

"You really are pathetic."

He whipped around, glaring daggers into the individual standing about two feet away from him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" A lowly growl laced his words. Everything he said since he had left her a week ago... Was filled with such venom it could end someone in the hospital just from overhearing him speak. Animosity dripped so much... He wouldn't be surprised if there was a newfound animosity ocean. But it increased tenfold with this hedgehog.

"I'm surprised," he stepped closer, "you didn't try anything with her?"

He was silent for a little bit, "... Who?"

"You know exactly who I mean." This hedgehog never smiled, but there was a clear amusement coursing through his crimson eyes. Amusement and... Slight hurt.

"The fuck I do. Shadow, why the hell are you even here?"

"Maybe I'm here for a little... Payback. Don't you even remember what you did to me?"

"I did nothing to you."

The black hedgehog allowed a dry laugh to escape his being before glaring at the blue one. "So you don't?"

"I remember what she did to you."

The truth of the matter is... Sonic did remember. He remembered exactly why Shadow hated his guts. He remembered exactly the reason as to why his best friend turned into his worst enemy. And he didn't blame him.

But it wasn't exactly entirely his fault. Now was it?

_._._._._._._

Beer. Oh, how fun it was. Despite the fact that his vision blurred and he slurred out anything he spoke. The seductive undertones as he purred dirty phrases to any female in the room.

He wasn't nearly old enough to be drinking... Being only 16 at the time. But if you have friends who can get you to a house party full of booze and half naked ladies, would you say no? Well, if you were Amy you'd probably say no. But he didn't know Amy at the time. He wouldn't know he until a good 5... 6 years later.

Naivety at its finest, don't you agree? When a girl he only vaguely recognizes comes up to him and starts being suggestive as all hell... And has her body all over him and his arm. He's not gonna say no to the good ol'... Bedroom tango.

Come on, he's 16, with raging hormones, and some girl he can't tell if she's pretty or ugly is rubbing her body all over him. Whispering sexy things in his ear. And Chaos... Those boobs have to be at least a D cup. Let's just say he stumbled his way into the closest room.

And when all was said and done. After the room was sticky and all the saliva had been swapped. After he finally came to his senses and could see the room straight... He realized who was laying next to him in the messy bed. He realized just exactly whom he had nailed, and it was someone he really shouldn't have.

Shadow's girlfriend.

_._._._._._._

 **A/N: Okay... This is a longer chapter. But I honestly didn't feel like leaving off on the cliff hangar this time. XD I'm not really that cruel. I mean, I had two opportunities, but... This seems to be the story doing the best. Which is why I really haven't written anything for Flower Tattoo. So... I hope you enjoyed? Review maybe? I'll stop typing now.**


	17. Sandwich

"I have to admit. She's pretty."

Green eyes surveyed red, "You leave her alone."

"No, I don't think I will." He put on a fake girly voice, "He-he left me..." Amusement danced in his eyes, "She's upset because an asshole up and ditched her. She'd be easy to bed in this state. And I think I'll take advantage. Like you did."

"Shadow, I'm serious, leave her alone. She doesn't deserve this-"

"Did my girlfriend deserve it? Why are you being so protective? She a virgin or something?" He noticed the waver in Sonic's stance, "Ah. So she is untouched. But from the look in your eyes... It's not just that." Shadow always had a way of being menacingly accurate with his guessing. Sonic was scared beyond belief. "You love her. Don't you?" And for the first time... He smirked.

_._._._._._._

"What's the matter, pinky? You've been staring out that window the whole time we've been here. Your sandwich is untouched!"

She let her jade eyes fall from the window to the sandwich, and then up to the bat. "Not hungry?" She answered feebly. Unluckily for her, Rouge didn't buy it.

"Hun, you've been mopey all week. I know something's up. Just tell me already. I'm scared you're going to starve yourself to death!"

She looked into the real eyes of the white bat, only nodding her head and taking a bite of her food. She didn't feel like explaining. She probably never would.

_._._._._._._

The box of condoms flashed through his mind, and he almost gagged. Knowing Shadow wouldn't even bother to take two glances at them, let alone use them. If he got to her, there was a good chance she'd be stuck with the consequences for the rest of her life. And the worst part was they weren't her consequences to bear, they were his and his only.

His fist made hard contact to the cheek of the hedgehog standing across from him. "You stay the FUCK away from her." And he was gone in a flash of blue.


	18. Inexperienced

"Damn it. Open the door." He mumbled under his breath, anxious at the fact that the girl had yet to open her front door.

Of course, just as he was going to try another location, the door opened. "What are you doing here?"

"Ames, listen to m-"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Um... I didn't chec-"

"It's one in the morning! Get in here."

Knowing the time, he understood why she took so long to answer the door. He didn't blame her. He probably woke her up. She closed the door as soon as he entered, and he took in her appearance.

He'd be lucky if he could contain himself, her nightgown wasn't exactly long. In any sense of the word. It showed off a lot more skin than he had seen of her since well... When he caught her coming out of the shower.

"Why are you here?" His eyes came back to hers when she spoke, her arms folded across her chest. "What happened to you can't?"

"Ames..."

"Sonic, I get it. I'm not your type."

"Who said that?"

A sad smile came to her face. "You."

"What- when?"

"Don't you remember? The day after we met? You're not into the inexperienced. And that's what I am."

 **A/N: This one is kinda important. Do you want to read smut or a lemon in this story or anything? I feel as if the story MAY OR MAY NOT be getting close to a point where it MAY OR MAY NOT happen. So I need you guys to review and tell me if you want a lemon or not. I don't really have a preference, but I already have one written up somewhere just in case you guys do want it. But, I do want the opinion of the people interested in this story. Thanks if you do review!**


	19. Lips

What could he say? 'Oh yeah, by the way, I'm just a huge asshole who's gonna fuck up every aspect of your life, but now I'm too invested to just stop?' The pained look in her eyes killed him enough. It was the look of someone trying to force themselves into believing something. Trying to force herself to think its okay.

His hand grabbed onto hers and he brought it up so it rested on her cheek, watching as the tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The small oh shape her mouth formed- the one of utter surprise.

He mustered up as much sincerity as feasibly possible, his face hovering just about an inch away from hers, their noses already touching. "I'm an asshole... What can I say?"

He was lucky. The taste of his breath berating against her face was enough. Her eyes closed, and her heart lamenting the words she whispered, "Don't. Don't say anything." And that sweet moment their lips made contact again. She honestly felt like a young girl in middle school, having her first kiss with the most popular guy in the grade.

His hand fell from hers and onto her hips, pulling her in closer. Her own stumbled onto his shoulders, trying her damnedest to pull all of her weight up and into him.

Their lips came apart for just a second, just long enough for him to mumble, "Okay." And then she felt her back against the wall, only the material of the nightgown between her and actually being part of the wall. His hands had left her hips and pounded down onto the wall, either side of her body.

A sigh tumbled out of her mouth along with a stuttered, "Chaos," when his lips left hers and went to her shoulder, one of his hands trailing down her thigh and bringing it up to wrap behind himself. His other hand soon followed suit, and she found that her entire weight was being carried by the hedgehog. Normally, anyone picking her up would freak her out, in fear of them dropping her, but in this case... She couldn't care less. Her arms tightly pulled behind his head, keeping him against her.

Well, until he pulled his head back, looking up at her with a flirtatious smirk plastered across his muzzle. "You sound happy." His favorite detail about the current situation was the pure redness unleashed across her entire face.

She growled, her face only becoming more bright red. "Just shut up."

"If you wish." He turned her around, putting her on the couch before pressing himself down on her.

But he hesitated bringing his face back down, and pulled himself away, breaking out of her grip. "You... You don't want to do this."

"What? What do you mean?" She tried grabbing at him like a child would a toy only for him to get up off the couch and walk off solemnly to some other part of the house.

And after a while of staring off after his now gone figure, she realized that she had just been denied sex. The first sex she had ever wanted. And she got denied?

She slowly sunk back into the couch, wrapping her arms around herself a little, trying to figure out what in the world could possibly be wrong with herself.

 **A/N: Before anyone expecting a lemon kills me- I say may or may not. And I said that for a reason. Sonic isn't exactly secure with the idea of taking anyone's first time, and he especially isn't keen on the idea of taking the virginity of the one girl he** **actually has some deeper feelings for. But relax, since you guys unanimously said yes to the lemon... There will be one, but Amy is just gonna have to work for it.**


	20. Never

When he gained the courage to peek himself back into the room, he found her asleep. The couch as her bed. But he also found her tear stained cheeks, and a frown present on her face. He did this. He could have easily gone and done what he had done with so many others with her... But who's to say he would have stuck around for her to love in the morning?

He sucked in a heavy breath, before cradling the sleeping hedgehog in his arms. She could forget about this. She could wake up in her bed and think "maybe it was all a dream?" And he could be long gone. He could be on his way to confront Shadow. Because he knew, with some ungodly precision... Shadow was going to come. And he'd be damned if he let this innocent girl get caught up anymore in his mess.

Shadow just wasn't someone you messed with. He was a force to be reckoned with. And Amy... She didn't deserve to reckon with him. She deserved to find a nice man, one who would settle down with her and start a family with her.

He laid her down in the lush sheets of the bed, going to pull himself away before realizing she was holding him back. And then his eyes met jade shining in the dark.

"Where are you going?"

He sucked in another heavy breath, "Anywhere but here."

The sadness that laced her expression made him sick, "Why? Stay. I... I want you to stay here..."

"Ames, you need to be protected."

"Then stay here! I'll feel safer with you by my side." She actually had quite a strong grip. She was the kind of girl who didn't need help opening her pickle jars.

"Come on, let go. You'll be safer-"

"With you. I'll be safer with you. Just... Stay. Please."

"Amy..."

"I don't want to hear it, Sonic. After what... You did... I don't want anymore defiance. I just... Why?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about, and took her face in his hands, "Because... You don't want to give it up to me. You want to give it to someone who'll appreciate it, someone who won't just take it and run-"

"Would you?"

"No, of course no-"

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Amy, pleas-"

"If you gotta go... Then go." Her arms released him, and she rolled back into her bed.

He couldn't take it. Her sniffling, trying to hold it back because he was still there. She was right? It's easier to defend someone when you're by their side...

He gathered her into his arms, crawling into the bed next to her, and cuddling the crying girl into his chest. "You're right... Ames... You're so right."

And they stayed like this, eventually falling into a comfortable rest. And Sonic decided... Shadow wouldn't touch her... Shadow would never touch her. Ever.


	21. Go Fish

**A/N: Before I start this chapter... I remembered a completely separate AU I had as well. It was basically this one except... Flip-flop. And what I mean by that is... Amy was essentially the "bad girl," and Sonic was the good guy. I just thought I'd be funny to mention. And who knows, if you guys like the idea... I might actually write it.**

_._._._._._._

He woke up to the sound of the water running. So... She was taking a shower? "Damn... This bed is soft." He unwillingly sat himself up, taking in the glow of the room he was in. Had he? No... He recalled the events from last night. Remembering looking around the corner, finding her wrapped up in herself on the couch, crying her little heart out. He had caused that, hadn't he?

A sigh tumbled out of his mouth and his hands came to rub his face. Shit head was one thing he's use to describe himself. Was she even still mad at him? They had slept in the comfort of one another last night... The first time he had done anything without physically sleeping with the person.

His eyes fell on the alarm clock on her bedside table, "7:34..." It was still... Sorta early. Behind the alarm clock, he found the box of condoms, carelessly tossed onto the nightstand. It actually made him smile, they might have had a use. But... She didn't deserve the mess of a hedgehog he was... But she definitely didn't deserve the mess of a hedgehog Shadow was... And that's how he saw it, either Shadow or himself...

_._._._._._._

"Okay, so... How does this work?" He eyed the deck of cards in the middle of the table. They both had seven in their hands.

"Well... It's just go fish... Except every time one of us says go fish... The other one gets to ask a question. Essentially... Get to know you better go fish. Here, I'll go first. Got any... Kings?"

He glanced over his cards, before meeting her glance, smiling. "Go fish."

He watched her as she grabbed a card from the deck. "So... What's your favorite color?"

"Red. Any... Three's?"

"Go fish."

Now he grabbed a card, "How about you? What's your favorite color?"

"Surprisingly... Also red. Any fives?"

He took a card from his hand and handed it to her. "Why don't we just ask each other questions?"

She giggled, "You just don't want to play go fish."

"You got me." He put his cards down along with her.

"Okay... Then... What's your favorite food?"

"Easy, chili dogs."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How about yours?"

"Um... I guess... Soft serve ice cream, maybe?"

"I was wondering why there was so much of that in your freezer..."

Another giggle, "Do you... Ever... Plan on having a family?"

His smile fell, "well..."


	22. Speed of Sound

"Well... I... I don't think it's really something I ever really thought about..."

"Is that so?... Would you consider it?"

"Depends on who I'd be planning on it with."

"Say..." She blushed, looking down at the cards on the table, "You had like... A long term girlfriend?"

She just about jumped out of her skin when sudden weight was warmly placed onto her hand, and she brought jade to meet sincere emerald.

"How about we talk about this later? You look so much prettier with a smile on your face..."

A giggle rang in his ears, "You sound so cheesy."

_._._._._._._

"I got to go to the store..." She sighed, looking into the emptiness of her pantry. Of course, with that thought in mind, she had a plan.

"So I guess if we plan on eating... We're going out?"

"Yeah! It can be like a date!"

"If you want it to be. Though I don't think I can take you out to a fancy restaurant."

"I wasn't really expecting you to take me anywhere fancy. And it's just like... A friendly date. Like the kind of thing you'd do when you hang out with the guys or whatever. Except, with me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Great! I'll get my keys."

If he was being honest with himself, he had completely forgotten about her car. But then again, had he ever... "Why do you need those? I got a better way."

_._._._._._._

"Hold on tight." He scooped her into his arms as if she was a blushing bride on her wedding day, and smiled when she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was beyond her why he insisted on carrying her to wherever his better way was, but she really didn't want to deny the attention. He didn't give her much to begin with! "Okay, I'm ready."

He didn't move, hearing her mumble. "I mean it, Ames. Hold on TIGHT." He felt her cheeks heat up at the use of her nickname, and he grip tightened ever so slightly. He might as well just go, she'll catch on.

And that's exactly what she did. She held onto him with a vice grip as soon as he took off. Now, you expect your almost-boyfriend to do a lot of things, but running at the speed of sound is not one of those things!

He laughed at the squeak she made, burning her face into his jacket. He heard a few profanities too. "We're here!" He stopped abruptly, and then let her down, surveying her face.

"Warn me next time you're going to do something I previously thought was IMPOSSIBLE FOR HEDGEHOGS TO DO."

"I wanted to surprise you."

He stifled another chuckle when she shook her head, and looked at the building he had brought them to. "... A bar?"

 **A/N: And at this current juncture, it seemed as if everything was perfect for our lovely hedgies. But the author knew there was still drama to be had, and damnit! I** ** _will_** **have it! Anyways. Hope you enjoyed that one. uvu**


	23. Try It

"Sonic." His name remained on her tongue a little longer than necessary, whining being obvious. "I don't drink."

He pushed the amber liquid closer to her, "Come on, just try a little bit."

"You think I've never tried it before?"

"I think you've never had fun with it before."

"The taste isn't fun!"

"It can be."

"Fine." She took the glass with a quivering hand and lifted it to her lips. The alcohol successfully went down but she still cringed and made some unflattering noises. "Yeah... Ugh, I remember why I don't drink."

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad." A gloved hand flipped the glass over to his side so he could mirror the action she had just done except with more beer going down.

"I'm definitely not kissing you tonight."

"Aww, why not?"

"I don't want to taste alcohol on anyone's breath."

"At least I know you won't kiss anyone else in here either-"

A loud crash was heard, with some yelling. Both hedgehogs swiveled their heads to see the fight going down between a badger and a fox. Two big, brawny fellows, who more than evidentially had a distaste for each other.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" His voice broke her gaze on the two men.

"I'm not gonna say no to that."

He stood up from the booth, grabbing her hand, and pulling her to the exit and away from the bar fight. He did not intend to have his date get a chair broken over her head by the end of the night.

"Well... That was fun." Amy mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, you have to admit, the food was pretty good."

"The food was okay."

"I can roll with that."

_._._._._._._

Sonic relaxed himself onto the couch; kicking his feet up over the side, and resting his arms behind his head. He actually didn't know where Amy had gone, he just knew she was somewhere in the house. But, he stood himself up, getting out of his lounging position.

"Hey, Ames! I'm going out for a bit." He heard a faint resonating "okay," from somewhere and took his leave to the porch.

A box came out of his pocket along with a lighter and he lit himself a cigarette. Leaning over the railing on her porch and looking out into the darkened world around him. He hadn't bothered to turn on the porch light, but he was still welcomed outside with the chirps of crickets around him.

He was out there for a good few minutes before he heard the food being opened, "Damnit. Are you serious, Sonic?"

"What?"

"You're smoking, on my porch."

"So?"

"So? Do you know what these things do to you?"

"Yeah, but do I look like I care about that?"

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because you have someone who cares about you now, okay?"

 **A/N: This one I guess is a** **slower chapter... But... I dunno. At** **least Amy cares, right?**


	24. Who?

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The girl." The orange fox brought gloved hands down on the table.

"What girl? I have lots of girls, I fuck 'em, I leave 'em. Nothing more, nothing less."

"There's obviously something more with this one." He lifted one of his hands, revealing a picture of a pink hedgehog. The particular pink hedgehog Sonic found himself liking more and more each day. And he had to fight off the urge to smile at the photo, but instead grabbed it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Shadow."

"What the fuck?! You've been talking to that fake fuck?"

"He contacted me, Sonic. Said you were screwing around with this girl."

"I screw around with a lot of girls."

"He said you were serious about this one."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it to you?"

"You're a criminal, Sonic. You break the law, you could be sent to jail any day. You can't have serious relationships with girls. It's just not in the lifestyle."

"I don't care what's in the lifestyle of not. I do what I want to do, Tails. There is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."

"I'm doing this for your own good."

"Well guess what, buddy. I'm not good."

_._._._._._._

"Cream, I dunno. He's just... I really don't know."

"It sound to me that you really like him, Miss Amy. What's his name?"

"I can't say... You might be disappointed in me."

"I don't think so..."

"Just tell me what's next on the list, please."

"Okay, Miss Amy! It's... Cheddar cheese."

 **A/N: Another slower chapter, but... The Amy scene IS setting up for something. Trust me~**

 **Oh, and I was busy watching an LP of Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask because I love that game series. -v-**


	25. Chili Dogs

He pressed the cold metal against his head, both hands on the barrel and emerald eyes glaring into red.

"You don't have the guts."

"The hell I don't." The gun itself shook, only small glints of light shining off of it in the dark. Violently, yet he held it still against his head, unmoving.

"You don't. That's why you haven't pulled the trigger." His emerald eyes held deep seriousness in them, while the red held fear.

They had used to be friends, "Shut the hell up." The sound of a gunshot rung out shrilly into the dark.

_._._._._._._

He sat up, finding himself in a soft bed. Her bed. Unfortunately, she want there to hug him and whisper "Shhh... It was just a bad dream." She wasn't there to stop his heavy breathing. She wasn't there to stop the chills that raced down his spine.

But there was a lingering smell in the air. One that lured him downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Oh, you're up." She had a sort of cheeriness in her voice as she stirred something in her pan.

"Yeah. Kinda had a bad dream, I guess."

"Oh." Amy found her way to him, worry clearly lacing her features. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um... What're you making?"

"Ah!" She excitedly jumped away, pulling him towards the stove. "I remembered that your favorite food is chili dogs, so..." She waved her hand out, signaling him to look at the two pots on the stove. One of which held boiling hotdogs, and the other, a homemade chili. If he were to be honest, it smelt amazing.

"You're making me chili dogs?"

"Yeah. My mom had this recipe for chili, and I thought I'd try it out. Though I did change some things. Here, try it." She opened a drawer, pulling out a spoon before dipping it into the chili and handing it to him. "Tell me how you like it."

He teasingly put the spoon into his mouth as slowly as possible, amused at how she urged him to hurry up and tell her. The excitement she wore was truly adorable.

"So?" She urged once he finally took the spoon out.

"Fuck, Ames... This is amazing." It really was bursting with flavor. If it was on one of those hot dogs, he had no doubt it would be the best chili dog he'd ever had.

"Really?" She genuinely seemed to want to impress him- desperately even.

"Yeah."

"Then go ahead, make yourself some."

"Wait, hold up, a minute." When she stopped leaving the kitchen, he pulled her close, and pressed his lips against hers. "Thanks."

 **A/N: Aww... Sonikku is scared... What a** **shame. :T**


	26. Laugh

A rich giggle rolled off her tongue as the two sat at her kitchen table. He was recounting the tales of his life, and she was really quite amused.

"And so I'm standing there, a cantaloupe in one arm, and a chocolate bar in the other, and the old lady is just looking at me like I had three heads. Needless to say, I think the lady may believe she caught a rather... Unsightly fetish of mine."

"I can't imagine what kind of fetish involves cantaloupe and chocolate bars..." She shrugged her shoulders, another laugh escaping her mouth. And he actually felt honored. He was the one who had caused her sheer enjoyment, but then again, it was the least he could do with the chili dogs she had made him.

She had eaten only a max of two, and he polished the rest off, though now, he was covered in chili, and he knew for a fact he had to take a shower.

"Beats me."

After the cheerful laughing had died down, there was a comfortable silence, where they just sat in each other's company. It honestly felt like the world needed nothing more. They were perfectly content just existing in each other's presence.

And it lasted a while. Or at least until she reached a hand over and touched his cheek, giving him a ghosted smile.

"You are COVERED in chili."

_._._._._._._

"Well... I'm sorry, I don't have any manly shampoos."

"Oh great... Now I'm gonna smell like strawberries!" He feigned exasperation, dropping himself down to his knees and shouting to the heavens.

"Oh shush... You're gonna wake up my neighbors. Just go rinse off."

"Okay, alright. You got me this time." He began walking into her bathroom, only to stop, and hand her his jacket. "I entrust this to you. And I swear, if I find so much as one scratch... You die." He comically lowered his voice, though the amusing smile he wore proved he was joking.

"Oh, fuck you."

"We already went over this." And with that, he closed the door in her face.

But she still stood there for a prolonged amount of time, eventually holding the jacket up and staring at it. "Hmmm..." An idea was at work in her mind. And though she might not be able to pull it off... She was willing to try.

_._._._._._._

He walked into her room, drying himself off with one of her lush, soft towels. "Hey, how do I- why are you..."

 **A/N: Yeah, something may or may not be coming up in like the next chapter... You never know. Anyways, sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I actually uploaded a new story called "Excavate." So, if you want to, go ahead and check that out. XD ENJOY!**


	27. Bull

He crawled onto the bed, looking over her. "Why are you wearing my jacket?" She only leaned over, wrapping herself around him. "I repeat. Why are you wearing my jacket?" He didn't sound angry. In all honesty, she looked quite attractive in the jacket.

"I was cold." She offered up the excuse, and he questioned it.

"Why?"

"Maybe... It's because I'm not wearing anything under your jacket."

If eyes were capable of being the size of the moon, his surely were. That was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever heard roll off a girl's tongue. And what made it better? The fact that she was pressing herself against him with the newfound knowledge that only one measly layer laid between him and this beautiful girl.

But then again... She didn't want this.

"You... Ames, you..."

"Sonic, I don't want to hear it." Suddenly, he felt his back against the mattress, with her two bare hands against his chest. If he wasn't sure before that this girl had strength, he was now certain. "I... I want you. I've never wanted to do THIS before, but I want to. With you. Is that just too much to ask?"

"No, no! Ames." He found her face laying in his chest, her breathing heavier than before. "Amy..." He brought s hand behind her, running her head affectionately. "I just... Are you sure you want this?"

Her head shot up, and she looked almost to be on the verge of tears, "Yes! Do you really think I would joke about this?"

"No! Ames, I don't!" She pushed herself up off of him and sat herself on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor and her feet. And with that image, the one of her haunches over back... He felt like a shitty person. Why would he question her motives like that? He was just such an asshole.

Slowly, he sat himself up, before anxiously wrapping himself around her. "I... What's wrong with me?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean... What's wrong with me? Why do you refuse to sleep with me? You'd sleep with just about anyone else. Why not me?"

That was a blow, Sonic didn't just sleep with people on a whim... Did he? "It's not you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's me."

"Bullshit."

 **A/N: Sorry guys. Sorry for not posting yesterday, but like... I just didn't feel like writing yesterday. Nor did I today... I just... I guess I just don't feel like writing. Sorry. But some days you just don't feel like doing something. Anyways... If I don't** **post for a little, you know why.**


	28. Box 3

He just couldn't handle this. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve the shit he brought to the table. But she did deserve what she wanted, and he'd be damned if he not give her just that.

"Ames... Fuck." She found her back against the bed again, the soft fabric lining of the jacket crinkling behind her small figure. He was hovering over her, though he wasn't looking at her.

He was digging around on her side table, knocking things over, but desperately searching for something. "Sonic, what are you?"

"Ah!" Her analog clock fell off the table, but he brought over a small, familiar box. His shaking hands eagerly trying to rip it open. He was just so damn nervous!

Her hand came up, resting upon his, causing the trembling to stop. The look in her eyes was just about the purest thing he had ever experienced before. Pure... Love. Nothing he had ever seen before.

She took the box, opening it up and handing it back to him so he could retrieve the contents. Which is exactly what he did, pulling the square object out and ripping the packaging with his teeth. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You won't regret this."

"I promise."

Never in his life had he ever heard such sweet approval, as his lips met her own, his hands trailing down the sides of his jacket. The object fell from his hand, down onto the bed. He decided he'd put it on once they got to that particular moment in time. And the hand that previously held it ran through her soft pink quills.

He didn't even care about the fact that he was wet anymore. Nothing could faze him. He actually noticed he had lost his towel somewhere in the midst of his anxiety. When had he ever had anxiety towards the idea of this act before?

One hand slowly unzipped the jacket, his lips meeting her jawline instead. And slowly, the jacket slid off of her shoulders, allowing him to drag his lips across them too.

And then he pulled himself away, eager to drink in the appearance of the girl he found himself willing to do anything for. Truth be told, he was no where near ready for what he saw.

The jacket clung loosely to her body, most of which was exposed. Her eyes were closed completely, half afraid of what he'd think, and half just in awe of the moment she was in. "Oh Chaos..."

Her eyes shot open, meeting his own. "What? Is... Is something wrong?" Suddenly, her hands shot up, covering herself, and her cheeks turned the brightest shade of red physically possible. "Fuck... I... I..."

"You're beautiful." Sonic's hands gently ran along her sides, before he pulled her into himself. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"O-oh..."

"Listen..." He slid her out of his arms slowly, training his eyes on hers, "I know you're nervous... But this doesn't have to hurt as much as you've been told. Not if I do this right. But I need you to relax."

"Okay, I'll try." Her breathing was shallow, and for fleeting moments, she wondered if she was even ready for this-

"Don't try. Do."

Chaos, he looked so handsome... So sincere.

Everything was just a blur. She was vaguely aware his lips dancing across her exposed stomach. And his hands trailing past her minimal curves. And the fact that he was getting lower... And lower... And...

She shot forward, releasing the sheets she had gathered in her hands, and throwing the shocked hedgehog back a little. "W-what are you doing?"

"Something I never considered doing before. Remember, relax."

She did as told, sighing deeply before stiffly laying back into her pillow.

"Hey, I said relax." He rubbed the side of her leg, urging the tension to go away.

Of course, when the inevitable came- "OH GOD, Sonic..." It was pretty strange how her voice could be so big one second and small the next, but how else was she supposed to deal with this? Kick his face away and tell him never mind?

This was her choice, and... She really wanted to see it through.

She didn't know how long he was down there, nor did she even know what he was doing anymore. She couldn't think, she was just somewhat aware of the fact that he and she both existed, and she was somewhere lost in the state of pure bliss. Her legs twitching every once in a while, being unable to stand the overwhelming sensations. But she would push through this even if she felt so vulnerable...

His touch was just... As cheesy as it sounds, magical. Never had she ever experienced such... Well, anything like this. And it was just building and building...

Soft fabric was being bunched up in her hands as she pressed her head back roughly into the pillow. Despite the minimal things she was aware of in the current situation, she was aware of the name that escaped her mouth every so often. With the breathiness undertones, and accommodated with a few select sounds.

And she was aware of the fact that was getting pretty close to something. And she remembered Rouge telling her on more than one occasion that she should try an orgasm out. Because it was an "otherworldly experience." And she had told her that she would definitely know when it happened, if it happened.

She was right.

And even as she laid there, sweat running across her forehead, she found the hedgehog who had been the cause of the "otherworldly experience" crawling up next to her, a smirk across his muzzle.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you really enjoyed that."

"Shut... Up..." Her breathing was labored, but she felt far from exhausted. For a brief moment, she questioned if it was even normal to feel like this?

She knew he had done a sloppy jobs own there. It was obvious- even to a beginner like herself- that he had never done that before. But yet, he figured it out quickly.

There was only one thing she was worried about... Returning the favor. But, before she could dwell on the subject, he crawled back over to her, leaning down to her neck again. "Now for the main event."

He shot himself up, grabbing the opened condom off the bed and looking to her with worried eyes. "You don't have to do this, you know. We can stop. I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"Damnit, Sonic. We've gotten this far... Haven't we?" Her breathing was still kind of heavy, but it had since steadied. "I won't regret anything... I promise."

She found his forehead leaning against hers, intense green eyes staring at her. "You promised."

And then there came the infamous pain. All the horror stories of the blood and the seeding pain... But it actually wasn't to bad. Sure, it hurt... But it was a tolerable pain. Not necessarily something she'd want to experience again... But it didn't last long at all.

Not with the swift, fluid movements of the experienced one of them. He seemed to know exactly where to put all of his body parts, meanwhile... She was being partly taken out of the experience, immediately worrying about how she's doing and where to put what.

She just sort of payed there awkwardly for a few moments, and... He took notice. Grabbing onto her legs and pulling them up so they crossed over his back.

"Hold my neck." He mumbled into her shoulder, keeping his pace steady.

She did as told, finding her own face buried in his shoulder. And she had to admit... It felt strangely relieving. To know now what she was doing- even just slightly. And then she let go.

She was with this guy... She... She really liked this guy...

And he was content with the short squeaks and moans she emitted.

And the cycle went on. Neither of them knowing how long they had been doing what... But they didn't care. Why should they?

He pulled his head up from her shoulder, finding her chest heaving, and her eyes shielded from the world around them. A glowing red blush covered practically her entire face, along with sweat.

He had done this to her...

_._._._._._._

He didn't know how long he had lied awake, staring at the ceiling with her hugging his chest... But he did know that he didn't regret anything...

And he leaned over, pressing his lips against her forehead, and mumbled, "I love you..."

 **A/N: Okay, that is really long for me. Side note, I have no clue how to write smut. I really tried to keep it vague, yet detailed... I don't know if I did well at all. But... That's what you get when you don't know how to lemon. XD (I have 0 experience with anything whatsoever.)**


	29. Cheers

"Pinkie. Wake up."

She grumbled, feeling the weight of her bat friend beside her on the bed. Nudging her to get up. "Five more minutes, Rouge..."

"Amy, you're already an hour late to work."

At that thought, the pink hedgehog pushed herself up, completely unaware that she was laying on her stomach to begin with. "Tell me y-"

"I can't tell if you were just too lazy to get dressed last night or if you were planning on doing something, but wow."

"What? What do you..." Her eyes dropped down, looking herself over before quickly pulling the sheets up and over her chest, which was previously exposed. "I... Uh... Rouge, get OUT!"

The events from last night were all coming back to her. Every touch, every moan, every whisper... She was getting hot and bothered just thinking about it.

She kept out of bed, taking her sheets along with her. She had to get dressed, and she had to do it fast. Oh god, she was just happy that she had a... Er, personal connection with her boss, seeing as how the woman raised her for half of her life!

She pulled up her pants, going to zip them up before she stopped, a thought running through her mind. Where was Sonic? Shouldn't she have woken up with him? Shouldn't... Shouldn't he be here and not Rouge?

And didn't she have the day off?

She stumbled out of the closet in her haze of confusion, checking her alarm clock for the date only to find it was on the floor. That explains why it hadn't woken her up, she guessed.

She slowly walked back into her closet, grabbing a random t-shirt and pulling it on. What exactly was going on? She didn't know whether to feel sad or upset or... Or angry. She suddenly felt like she needed to punch something. Something specific. She needed to punch him. Where the hell was he? Did he really think he could just take her innocence and then leave her in the morning? What kind of a joke is this?

Rouge jumped when the bedroom door slammed open, confused by the mix of emotions her friend wore.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"That asshole..."

"Amy?"

"Huh? Oh! Rouge..."

"What asshole?"

"Oh! I was just... Thinking of a bad date I had last night."

"You had a date? Why didn't you tell me? Oh, we are so going to the bar tonight and you are going to tell me every detail!"

"Rouge, it was bad."

"I don't care. It obviously tired you out to the point where you couldn't even be bothered to put pajamas on. Or... Don't tell me. You lost it, didn't you? Oh you sly hog."

"Rouge, no. Nothing like that... Ugh." Truth be told, Amy Rose could tell a mean lie. But then again, how are you supposed to tell one of your best friends that you maybe kinda are in love with a known criminal? How would they react to that? Especially when you've shown absolutely zero interest in any guy besides this criminal?

Not good.

_._._._._._._

The bartender sat the fruity alcoholic drink in front of Rouge while she turned to Amy. "Come on, I want to know everything."

She wished she could stop this pounding in her heart, she wished she could stop this overflow of emotions, she wished she didn't have to deal with this, she wished Rouge would just shut up.

Her eyes fell on the glass. Anything to make it stop right. Her hand shot out, picking up the glass as she tilted her head, smiling at the bat. "I could... Or I could do this instead."

And she tilted her head back, pouring the beverage into her mouth and taking a moment to dwell on the taste. It was horrible, but then again, she felt horrible. How much worse could it get?

Cheers.

 **A/N: Yep. Not much to say about this except yes, this story has kinda slowed down, BUT IM STILL WORKING ON IT. XD**


	30. Black and Blue

Now drinking alcohol was one thing. Grin and bear it was the only thing she could stand to think, every other thought her mind could conjure up had been nullified into a dull buzz. Like a light fixture next to a gas station out in the middle of nowhere just past midnight.

Okay, maybe she lied. That wasn't the only thought she was aware of. She was fully aware of the black and red creature near the back of the bar who had been staring her down for the past half hour. And she was aware of his name and how she found him almost as attractive as the idiot who made her do this to herself.

Yes, she was petty enough to blame him for all of her woes. Either way... She decided to make her way to him. The sting of alcohol forever lingering in her throat, now it had a friend, the frog.

"Gonna say anything or are you gonna sit, Rose?"

She chose the latter, swooping herself down into the seat across from him, and doing her best to give him a friendly smile. "Shadow."

"I wouldn't have expected to see a girl like you in a bar."

"Neither would I."

"Then why are you here? And where's that piece of shit?"

"You mean Sonic? Oh, just out being a piece of shit."

"You curse too?"

"Is there a reason not to?"

He leaned back further into the seat, and she took notice of the smoke rising from the cigarette he held in his hand. He and Sonic had a lot of similar differences.

His leather jacket was black rather than reddish brown... His quills swooped back and up rather than back and down... He wore a glare that was chilling rather than downright sexy.

But still he was just as alluring as the blue hedgehog... And he seemingly had the same habits.

"Enough shit. Why have you been staring at me for the past half hour?"

"You're glowing."

Confused, she looked down at herself, then back up at him, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "Excuse me?"

"He got to you first. Didn't think he had it in him." His hand came to the table, his cigarette being smothered in the ash tray perched on the table, and his face got closer to hers. His liquor flavored breath on her face. "However... That doesn't mean I can't have you still."

"What do you..." Suddenly his hand reached up, grabbing her by the chin and his lips made contact with hers.

They were soft... And oddly comforting, but even still... She pushed herself back away from him, a fire dancing in her eyes. "What the hell is your problem? You can't just kiss me like that and-"

He reached forward once again, leaning his entire body over the table, and wrapping his hands around her arms and shoulders.

"HEY!" It was all a blur... Before she knew what was going on, the personal space intruder was up against the wall, and the one she would let invade her personal space was holding him there. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

A smirk grew on Shadow's face, "What do you think I'm doing?" His leg came up, causing Sonic to lunge back and drop him. "I was just about to take this precious girl of yours home."

"The fuck you were." She felt the green eyes fall upon her, even though she was looking at her lap, trying to figure everything out.

Shadow felt so wrong... Yet right... Yet wrong.

But Sonic... Sonic just felt right. In every way.

She felt as if Shadow could be a passing fling. Something she had a taste for only for about a week or two... But Sonic... Sonic could last so much longer...

She was torn from her thoughts when she heard a crash and saw Sonic on the floor, Shadow stepping on his chest. "Why are you doing this? Are you mad because I got to her?"

"You know damn well this isn't just about her!"

"Oh, so it's for him too? I must say, you and your whole group of friends are weak. I'm really glad I never stayed with you... That would have been a mess."

"Fuck you."

 **A/N: Ooooookay... This probably sucks. I'm bad at fighting scenes and... Well, my mood for writing comes and goes, and right now... It's kinda gone? So there MIGHT be a long hiatus. I don't know. I go between wanting to write and wanting to draw... And I guess I'm just in the mood to draw. Sorry.**


	31. Cross Your Heart

A nervous lump was caught in his throat, wavering under the girl's intense, spiteful glare. A deep frown carved on her perfect features.

"Ames-"

"Don't CALL me that." Every word she spoke was laced with a healthy, lethal dose of animosity, as she growled them out through gritted teeth.

"I- uh... Amy..." He decided it might be best to chose his words carefully, one wrong step and he would be out of this house and on the porch like a crying puppy. "I can explain-"

"Oh really? You can explain why you USED me for my body and then left me the morning after without so much as an explanation as to why you were gone? No text? No note-"

"There was a note though." He was thoroughly confused. "I left because Tails was in trouble. You gotta understand, he's like my brother- and right now... He's... He's in the hospital. Okay? Shadow and I guess some goons of his rigged something up and he got hurt really badly... I mean... He's not on the verge of death or anything, but I needed to help. It was urgent, I couldn't stay. But... I did leave a note."

Amy's words seemed to be stuck in her throat, as she sat there trying to process everything he had just said. The sound of wood scraping wood echoed through the kitchen as he got off of his chair, seemingly going off somewhere upstairs.

She had never considered Shadow to be so... Toxic. Then again... He seemed like the kind of person who would destroy the entire planet just for fun.

Wordlessly, she got up too, following the sounds of the hedgehog to her room. He was on the floor digging around behind some things before pulling out a tiny slip of paper and handing it to her.

"See? I did leave a note... I guess it just fell off..."

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth as her heart was still trying to catch up to her mind, and she took the note carefully in her hands. It pretty much just relayed the entire ordeal he had told her about, with a few apologies and... Something crossed out right above where it said his name.

"Fuck... I'm sorry, Sonic... I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion so fast, I just-"

Suddenly, she found herself cradled in his arms, her head against his chest. "Shhh... I don't blame you for being mad... But I have a question..."

"What's that?" The steady beating of his heart was having a calming effect of her, almost as if she could just fall asleep then and there.

"Why were you kissing Shadow?"

She rapidly pushed herself away from him, looking offendedly into his eyes, which held not only confusion but traces of hurt and anger.

"I did not kiss Shadow. He kissed me... I was just too much in shock of the situation to do anything about it."

He took a few moments to even respond, seemingly weighing out some options in his mind before he signed, and pulled her back into the embrace. "Just promise me something..."

"Anything."

"Stay away from him..."

"... I promise."

 **A/N: Hngnahah! So like... I'm busy being the very best like no one ever was lately. And also... I'm a lazy bitch. So like... Don't be mad at me. Anyways... Hope none of you were gearing up too many weapons for poor Sonic. He did have valid reasoning- just saying.**


	32. Biscotti

She understood why he had used so many girls for his own pleasure. She understood why he was a womanizer. She understood... It was one of those things that she'd want more of. She was aware of that fact since before she had even convinced him to take her first time. And now was that time.

She found herself having urges, the kind she never had before meeting him. And it was strange. He hadn't even once mentioned doing it again... In fact, he had become more of a... Sweet guy. Even coming into her work at one point yesterday.

_._._._._._._

The normalized chime of a bell as the door opened. She didn't even look up from the dishes she was cleaning off one of the tables. People came in, it was a bakery.

However, she did look up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. And she found herself face to face with quite a familiar guy.

"Sonic... What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girlfriend. Man, it smells good in here... What is that? Vanilla?"

"Depends on what you're smelling." She lifted the box, placing it on her hip and giving the hedgehog an award winning smile.

"Either way, it smells good."

"You're in a bakery, Sonic. And coffee shop."

"Wow. Beautiful and can bake... I've got it all."

_._._._._._._

However, now they laid in her bed. His hand firmly around her wrist, gently laying kisses on the palm. "Now that's not vanilla..."

She was taken aback for a second, looking at the hedgehog next to her. "What?"

"Your hands. They don't smell like vanilla. What is it?"

"Biscotti."

"Bis... What?"

"Biscotti. It's a biscuit used to dip in tea or coffee."

"Oh..." With that, he took her hand down, leaning up to greet her cheek with a kiss. "It suits you."

"The smell?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks..." She sunk down, letting her face fall into his shoulder. There was just something about him she found... Sexy... Was it bad that she wanted him again? The only problem was she didn't know how to bring it up... She was embarrassed.

"How do I smell?"

She didn't even think about it, just inhaling on his fur and letting the words roll off her tongue, "Sexy..."

"Oh... Really now?"

Her eyes opened, taking note of his cocky tone. She didn't say that out loud... Did she? She didn't just feed his already massive ego... Did she?

Please tell her she didn't.

She nervously sat away from his shoulder, averting eye contact with him. "No... Ever... Heard of sarcasm?"

"That wasn't sarcasm..." She could feel his breath against her cheek, and she could just feel the proud smirk he wore. "How bout a hand job, Ames?"

He was joking. She thanked the heavens that he was joking.

She wasn't confident in bed... Sure, she wanted him... But it made her nervous.

"Excuse me?"

"A hand job."

She matched his smirk, taking on the same joking tone. "Hey, blow job or nothing."

He sat up, sweeping the girl into his arms and kissing her forehead. "Deal."

_._._._._._._

"He's whipped."

"Why does that matter?"

He smirked, "I'm glad you asked."

 **AN: This is probably more or less a filler chapter. It's short, it sucks, and it's mostly dialogue. ;-;-; Literally has no purpose whatsoever except to lift some weight off my conscious. I'm trying to figure out where I'm taking this story, so it'll probably be on a hiatus. So if you would... Please be patient with me. Thank you.**


	33. Little Birdie

He smiled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Boys night. Boys night. Boys night.

He had received a call, from Mighty. Mighty, one of the only guys he trusted. Though arguably the most underrated member of his little "crew." He said something about Knuckles wondering where he was. And after a couple minutes of chatting, he convinced Mighty to tell the group to meet him at the usual spot.

He had some catching up he needed to do.

After all this time with Amy, he felt like he was missing something. Something that had always been there before and was suddenly gone. It wasn't exactly overbearing, but it was an annoying buzz of frustration in the back of his mind. And he felt like he knew exactly what he needed to remedy it.

One more bust, for old time's sake. He'd plan it out with the guys, pull it off without a hitch, and then, he'd retire from the business. Leave the whole operation to Tails, maybe. Or maybe even Knuckles.

Or Mighty. Mighty might do some good.

Whoever he left it to, he was going to be gone. He wanted better. Not for him, but for her. He wanted her to feel comfortable.

And that's what she hadn't been.

She'd told him about her friends. The bat one, Rouge. Who told Amy that he was a bad influence, that she didn't know what he was capable of. To which Sonic had responded a quick, "You know what I'm capable of... in the bedroom."

But back to the deal at hand. His breath floated around him in frozen wisps as he looked at the red neon light reading the bar's name. And after a second of staring at it, he decided to walk inside. The dull ding of the bell as the door opened didn't disrupt any of the brutish men at work in the bar.

After a moment of scanning, he caught glimpse of the red echidna, in their normal booth, along with the other two members of the group.

"Hey, Knux. Tails. Mighty. Long time, no see, eh?"

"Who's fault is that?" The gruff voice of the echidna reached the hedgehog's ears as he slid himself down into the red leather seat.

"Listen, I know. I've been kinda out about it recently. But I was thinking, and how about we make another score? It's been a while, and I'll take full blame for it, but I'm ready to get back in." He rested his gloved hands on the lacquered table, emerald eyes watching the group warily.

"I'm in. I ain't got nothing better to do anyways." The quip came from the armadillo, who had a half drank glass of beer in front of him.

"You know I'm always up for something with you guys." This voice was that of the orange-yellow kitsune.

Then all eyes turned to the last member, waiting for his glaring response. "What'd ya say, Knux?"

"I say, what the hell is the matter with you?"

This took the hedgehog back, as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whatcha mean?"

"I mean with that pink whore of yours! What happened to the Sonic I used to know?"

"Listen close, Knucklehead. I don't know what you're on abo-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Fancy seeing you around here. A little birdie told me you'd be here. Guess Polly deserves a treat, don't you think?"

The blue hedgehog turned himself around, staring at the green figure cockily standing next to the booth. "Scourge?"

 **Yoooooooooooooooooooooooo. This is long awaited... I guess. Um... school's almost out. But before you guys get all happy and excited and all. I'd just like to say that... I have moods. Writing moods, and I usually don't like to write when I'm not in them. So, there's no guarantee that I'll be updating more, but there's also no guarantee that I'll stay stagnant. We'll just have to see how the cards play out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though. uvu**


End file.
